


Lore-based Short Stories!!

by 3_14applepie314



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_14applepie314/pseuds/3_14applepie314
Summary: Short stories, usually under 1000 words or so, based on lore or ideas I get!! Updates happen whenever I manage to write something.
Relationships: Philza & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Philza & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Philza, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt
Kudos: 34





	1. Immortality and the Angel

Phil has been here since the beginning of time. He has seen empires rise and kings fall, has seen the way an ocean becomes a desert and forests get reduced to suburbs. He has loved many and lost them all, no matter how much he tries. He has started to give up.

He loses more of himself when he realizes he has kept 3 people in hugging distance, instead of keeping them away. Realizes this when he shoves a sword through his son's stomach, and wails through the night. There is a hole in his heart.

The hole in his heart grows when he's just trying to hang on while he can, the youngest dies. Quiet and unjustified, in the eyes of no one but his killer. He sobs louder into his best friend, the hole in his one lived heart cracking over the entirety, he hopes the term of never dying stays true.

But it doesn't, and he knows it does. He's glad that his best friend was able to go out wheezing, Piglins don't live very long in the overworld mind you, a zombie infection taking over their body whether they like it or not. He smiles and wishes Phil good luck, to be strong, and his corpse is burned on a boat in a river. Phil's heart shatters, the pieces embedding them into his hands, and he wails and sobs remembering his best friends he probably shouldn't have loved that much.

Yet when the reckoning comes and the world ends, and his wings sprout and his halo shines, he can meet up with them again.


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tommy Prison stream, warning for spoilers!

" Hhhii technoblade! " The phantom smiles. Techno's taken aback, looking at the child's smaller frame and pale skin. His feet fades out gradually, until they are unable to be seen, not even footsteps being a trace of the kid existing. 

" ..You look.. ghostier, then normal. " The piglin sighs, and chalks it up to a hallucination. He hears the door behind him open, in the bottom of the cottage, and then there's a grip on his cape. Hallucination it is not, then. 

" Course I do! " Tommy smiles. 

" I died! " 

Techno can barely handle Phil's screaming cries that night without breaking down himself.


	3. A child and 3 criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spoilers from Tommy's newest stream, Tommy joins the afterlife to see some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: For mentions of violence and how Tommy died.

There is silence in the void of the afterlife. This is normal. 

Wilbur perks his head up when he hears an abnormal sound, footsteps- they only heard footsteps when someone new was coming, and they knew it wasn't mexican dream because he brought music with him, or people temporarily dying to only respawn because they didn't leave a trace at all. 

Schlatt holds his breath. Wilbur's eyes widen. They did not expect to see a familiar-shirted, dulled teenager. Maybe Dream, Quackity, hell, even Techno- but not the child. Please, please, not the child. 

He falls into Wilbur's arms. He sobs, shaking body ranting about how Dream was  _ so mean _ and he  _ was locked in there with him _ and how  _ he couldn't breathe when he landed his fists on him. _ Wilbur looks at Schlatt, and the man looks right back at Wilbur, and they realize how much shit had been going on without them. How horrid life had got, and how it may even be better for Tommy to be here then there. 

Wilbur hugs tight. Schlatt pats the kid on the back. Mexican Dream has fun with him when he comes over. If they were damned now, they may as well be damned together.


	4. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is young, yet it is growing. Until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: spoilers, implied character (and child) death, implied violence

The world breathes.

_Until it doesn’t._

It’s choking, hands clawing at its neck, begging for air. The world is dying. There is something pounding into the earth, disrupting it’s grounds, shaking it’s trees. The world is dying. A storm cloud brews over the earth and it plans to swallow the world whole, a blizzard capturing it’s sun. The world is dying. The atmosphere is no longer breathing, the core no longer sends a beat of a drum through the dirt. The world is dying. The snow settles on the grass, and the rivers freeze, the plants die and the animals do, too. The world has died.

The world wakes up, but it is no longer a world. It is a cluster of dirt and stardust, of destroyed imagination and wildlife. It is frozen magma and burning hot lava, and it is nothing but everything. Yet the world is not breathing, the world does not live nor does it survive, the world is destroyed and will stay that way, the world is dead.

Yet, the world isn’t alone. It wakes up in a cold, yet welcoming space, with other lost and dead planets and stars, children from years past and brothers it held close. The world smiles, and it welcomes the smell of smoke and fermented fruit. The world has died, but so has many others. 


	5. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you put the star in, it isn't exactly a good thing- and yet Ash has been chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I am writing something longer then usual so ahah

Ash is gone. 

Ash is gone. 

_ Ash is gone. _

**_Ash is gone._ **

Zachary screams, screeches at the top of his lungs, sprinting to where he should've been. He claws at the ground and slams the floor, begging for his sibling to be released. 

"Bababooey, baby!" The twisted ghost-goat man calls. Zachary can't do anything. Everything starts to feel like it's crashing down, he can't breathe, his head is spinning- 

He wants his brother. 

He wants his twin.

_ He wants Ash. _

**_The Twins are Gone._ **


End file.
